


2x2n番外：不要玩脱

by RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 2x2n, Alternate Universe, Anthropomorphic, Chinese Language, M/M, 二乘二的N次方 - 番外, 肉渣
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: 曾经发不老歌上未公开过的一篇，肉渣渣（。现在不老歌挂了废柴兔登录不上去我也不知道还有哪里可以放这些杂七杂八的小段子了……_(:з」∠)_于是偷偷跑来这里挖一块自留地囤粮||||





	2x2n番外：不要玩脱

**Author's Note:**

> 2x2n番外，MOP  
> 一个写着写着不知道为什么就开始炖肉的小日常。虽然只有肉沫（。

当擎天柱醒来时，发现床的另一边是空着的。

显然，那个人已经起床。

窗帘没有拉严实，一道阳光透过缝隙洒在床上，明亮的光线照到脸上有些刺眼，擎天柱不得不微眯起眼，伸手挡在面前。

床头的时钟显示八点已过。今天塞星特警队的行政总长官睡过头了。

擎天柱懒散地爬起，穿好衣服，简单洗漱完毕后出了房门，径直往厨房走去。

半敞开的厨房里，那个身影在忙碌着。一串轻快的小调飘到擎天柱耳边。

擎天柱站门口看了会儿，然后从背后走上去，伸手环住对方腰身。

“心情挺不错。”对方要比他略高些，但这并不妨碍擎天柱把脑袋搁在对方肩上，相反，微小的身高差让他在这个姿势上感到非常舒服。

怀里的人因为擎天柱的动作和话语，手上停顿了一下，然后侧过头蹭了蹭窝到自己颈边的那个脑袋。

“醒了？”

擎天柱看着砧板上切到一半的菜，“今天怎么想起做饭了，咩噶？”

威震天白眼，“哪个周末的早上不是我做饭的？”

擎天柱轻笑，咬上威震天耳朵，“所以我特喜欢周末的早饭。”

相较于擎天柱开始忙碌起来的双手，威震天手里的动作彻底停了下来。

“别闹。”威震天压低声线说。

“我没有。”

“那你的手在干嘛？”

“它们没影响你干活。”

威震天的气息变得粗重，他一把将擎天柱的手从衣服里拉出，但那只不安分的手仍不死心地试图继续往里面钻。

“放手。”

“不。”

“昨天晚上还没玩够？”

滑进衬衫里的手总算停住了。

然而这并不代表擎天柱打算就此“放手”，他换个姿势抱住威震天的腰，视线越过肩头看对方忙碌着。

上锅，淋油，敲鸡蛋，娴熟流畅的动作让人赏心悦目，除了——

“……你又往荷包蛋里放糖？！”擎天柱瞪眼。

威震天看一眼擎天柱，继续又往荷包蛋上加上一勺糖，“荷包蛋怎么就不能放糖了？”

“放糖能吃？！”

这回威震天索性扭过头，看向对方，“干什么又要歧视甜党吗？！”

擎天柱哼一声，“异端。”

猩红色光镜凶神恶煞瞪着对方，蓝色光镜也毫无畏惧地迎上去，双方眼刀交战正热之际，威震天低头突然吻了上去。

对于这种突袭，擎天柱只是极短暂地意外了一下，然后不甘示弱地回吻对方，在热烈的纠缠中争夺着这个吻的主动权。

威震天转身，勾过擎天柱腰身，将他紧紧贴向自己。

热烈而绵长的吻霎时变成暴风骤雨。

擎天柱的手终于趁势成功伸到对方衬衣里，肆无忌惮地摸个够，这一次威震天没有阻拦，相反也同样拉扯着解开擎天柱胸前的衣扣，以近乎粗暴的力量抚过对方身体。结在指腹上的薄茧摩挲过肌肤，带起刺激的战栗，擎天柱难遏兴奋地闷哼一声，反手勾上威震天后颈，用尽全力将他推到墙上，加深这个吻的力度。

然后，威震天察觉自己的裤拉链被拉开了。

威震天挣扎着离开对方唇齿，瞄了眼对方伸到下面肆意妄为的手，嗤笑：“这么想要？看来昨晚我还没满足你？”

“别装了，现在可是你比我更想要。”

擎天柱故意磨蹭着，时轻时重地挤压着对方已经明显有反应的部位，他知道威震天最喜欢的力度和节奏，以及最能撩起欲望的那些小动作，然后满意地看着对方脸上逐渐浮现出难以忍耐的表情。

“想要？”擎天柱挑衅地问。

威震天没有立刻回答，只是揽在擎天柱腰上的手顺势下滑，毫不客气地伸进对方裤中，摸上对方手感甚好的臀部，手指在后穴口还没徘徊挑逗两下，就突然报复似的往里探入一节。

感受到异物入侵的后穴，条件反射性地收缩了一下。

“有多久没在墙上做过了，嗯？”威震天蹭着擎天柱脸颊，不怀好意地反问一句，言语里暗示着下一步的动作。

擎天柱闻言忽然停住了，他收回手，脸上暧昧飞扬的神色瞬间全部消失。他松开对威震天的压制力道，后撤的同时也将威震天的手从自己身上抽开，“不玩了。”

威震天一时没反应过来：“什么？”

“玩够了，吃饭。”擎天柱重复道，表情淡定得就跟刚才什么都没发生过似的。

威震天足足愣了五秒才意识到对方说了什么。“你说——玩够了？？”

“之前你不也这么缠着我玩？让你住手你不干，饭没做成锅还烧穿一只——我就是让你感受一下做饭到一半被打断是什么滋味。”

擎天柱眼里无辜得好像TC家的豆豆。

威震天正混身难受无处发泄，看那眼神后更加气不打一处来：“饭做一半被打断又怎样？我只知道事做一半被打断没法忍！！”

说着军事部长扑向自己的熊对象，借着自身重量和爆发的惯性，将对方压到了岛台上。

擎天柱被巨大的冲击力震得视窗花屏，等到各系统恢复正常后，威震天已经抓住他双手高举过头顶，将身体整个压了上来。

方才还占上风的人此刻被彻底钳制在了岛台上，完全动弹不得。擎天柱尝试挣扎了两下，扭动的身体摩擦反而重新带起了已经开始消退的欲望，也让威震天变得更加焦躁。

“别想跑。”威震天用干涸的嗓音警告道，声音里压抑着明显的不耐。

擎天柱在那双红色的眼里看到了汹涌的情欲，危险如同猛兽。

“咩噶，我觉得你需要冷静——”

“去它炉渣的冷静。”威震天空开的另一只手忙着褪去擎天柱身上的衣服，“点了火就跑，这就是你们轮子引以为豪的‘责任感’？”

“我只是觉得……”

“没有只是。”威震天吻上擎天柱，不想再听到任何破坏气氛的话。他下身暧昧地顶弄起身下的人，手来回游走过对方最敏感的每一处地方。在充满技巧性的挑逗下，擎天柱很快也硬了起来，原本保持着的理智被威震天一点点扯成碎片，禁锢在身体深处的欲望随之开始苏醒，如潮汐般响应对方的节奏，一轮强烈过一轮，渐渐将人涌没。

仍没放弃最后反击机会的擎天柱咬牙不让自己出声，但激烈的喘息已经揭示了他的溃败。行政总长官这时才有些懊悔地发现，原本只是打算点个火玩一下自家对象，结果这把火好像把自己也给燎上了。

擎天柱凭借最后一点残存的意志离开威震天的吻，只说出一句：“去关火……”

威震天稍稍起身，但并不是为了伸手去够开关，而是抬起擎天柱一条腿架到自己肩上。

“早关了，”他挺身压下，感受对方身体在自己进入瞬间绷紧。威震天满足地叹息一声，低下头与对方额头相抵，沉声道，“我可不想再两个星期碰不到你，知道那有多煎熬吗？”

然后，他开始在对方体内缓慢但深入的动作起来。

开场的动作并没用想象中的那样激烈，反而温柔坚定。擎天柱知道威震天在等自己身体完全适应他的出入，但这该死的力度恰到好处点燃了他所有的渴求，烧光了他最后的理智。

擎天柱没法思考更多，也顾不上自己的行为会带来什么后果，在欲望的驱使下张口就舔咬上了自己的爱人。

那瞬间他脑海里只闪过一个念头：

U了个球的，为什么又玩脱了。

 

fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ……就，当初忽然想吃粮，然后给自己割的一块腿肉（。


End file.
